Fine Sunday
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: In which Remus and Sirius challenge each other, not caring about the fact that it's Sunday.


**Yes, I wrote this on a Sunday. How cliche, right? But who cares! **

**This one goes for Moony's Puppy for her hysterical messages and kind reassurances :D**

**Disclaimer: No ownership, just sex ;] **

**Fine Sunday**

* * *

><p>To the majority of the students, Sunday was a day of complete relaxation. For the Marauders, it was exactly that. It was the day they chose to simply stay in their room, no interruptions. Despite their fame as mischief and rambunctious young men, even they needed a moments peace.<p>

Remus lay against the pillows of his bed, Sirius laying comfortable between his parted legs. It was never rare to see them so close in private. Although, James and Peter still had to remind them that they should behave like the fine, Marauder gentleman they were.

Sirius read a book Remus had recommended. It was thick and it smelled funny but Remus had such a lovely face and Sirius didn't want to make him sad by turning it down.

James lay on his bed as well, Quidditch magazines thrown all over his bed. Peter sat on the stone floor by his bed. He was in the middle of building a very impression tower with his deck of Exploding Snap and already managed to have them blow up in his face twice.

As Sirius read, he felt Remus' fingers trace lazy circles along his side. Each light stroke of his fingertips somehow made his hand go lower and lower down Sirius' body. It wasn't until Remus' thumb rubbed against Sirius' bony hip that made Sirius squirm. That same hand then moved to splay over his stomach, then up to caress the space between his nipples. Sirius moaned softly and silently hoped no one had heard.

But Remus did, of course.

Remus glance down at Sirius, that mischievous smirk already on his face. The same smirk he'd get before a prank. The same smirk he'd get when Sirius sucked him off in a dusty classroom. The same smirk he'd get when it was his turn to fuck Sirius.

'You can't be turned on.' Remus' soft voice making Sirius squirm even more. There was a challenge in his eyes, one that meant Sirius couldn't be hard while his two other friends were in the same room.

'No,' Sirius turned to give James and Peter another glance. 'Seriously tuned on.' Sirius ran the tips of his fingers over Remus' wandering hand. _I accept your challenge _was that they meant to say.

Remus looked at the other boys quickly before raising his leg and bending it at the knee, purposefully blocking their view of Sirius' body. He curled his arm around Sirius, pulling him tightly against his own chest.

Sirius instinctively pushed back against Remus, already feeling the other boys erection prodding his lower back. He tried to ground against him, but Remus held his hips still with both hands.

Sirius turned to give him an annoyed look, to which Remus replied by him giving his jaw a sharp bite. 'We have fifteen minutes,' he whispered directly into Sirius' ear. 'Ten minutes before Pete blows up his cards again. Five before James gets hungry.' He gave Sirius such a devious wink that left no room for doubt of who else would be blowing up.

Sirius snorted before saying, 'What, you want to fuck me? Now?' Another glance towards the other side of room showed that neither James or Peter were paying attention to them.

'No fucking,' Remus whispered again, then curled his tongue around Sirius' earlobe. 'Definitely coming, though.' Sirius inhaled loudly as Remus worked his tongue around the back of Sirius' ear, sucking on the velvet like skin behind it.

'You know how loud I get.' Sirius was practically panting quietly, hips moving on their own accord. But that didn't make his voice sound broken or weak. It only made his excuse sound like another challenge.

Unable to hear Remus' reply, Sirius suddenly noticed the curtains around the bed untie themselves from the bedpost. They only blocked Sirius from view but left Remus' head as he leaned on the headboard in plain sight. Either way, it gave them the privacy their friends would be absolutely thankful for. Another quiet murmur from Remus' lips signaled the Silencing charms had been placed. Sirius laughed at the fact that Remus _was _afraid of him being loud.

'Unless you want James to stop us, it was absolutely necessary.' Remus' deft hands found their way to Sirius fly, quickly working the button and zipper open.

'Bollocks. I know you well enough,' Sirius groaned when Remus sucked in his neck, both hands caressing his stomach now. 'You'd want everyone to hear me.' Remus bucked forwards into Sirius, moaning loud at the delicious friction his back provided.

'I know you well enough,' Remus was cut off by Sirius' insistent tongue, who had been flicking it out in a curling motion, as he kissed him awkwardly as Sirius tilted his head back. 'You'd want everyone to see me fucking you.'

Sirius' only reply was to grab Remus' hand, which had been toying with his nipple, and bring it down hard on his cock. Sirius hissed as he kept it place, hips moving upwards onto it at the same time. Remus cursed softly as he shuffled forward, his whole body now concealed behind the curtain.

'I need to touch you.' Remus moaned onto the back of Sirius neck. He sat up straighter and open his legs wider than before to bring Sirius back even closer. Remus lifted the front of Sirius' shirt up and brought it over his head, exposing Sirius' chest but not removing the material completely.

Sirius tilted his head back unto Remus' shoulder to give him a lazy grin. 'Don't know what's stopping you. Are you scared they'll catch us?' Sirius added a slick swipe of his tongue along his own lower lip to enhance the importance of his fiftieth challenge.

Remus began to pull down Sirius pants with such force, Sirius had to hold onto the sheets tightly. Pants down and off his legs was enough for Remus before finally grabbing Sirius' cock. Sirius breathed heavily through his nose, determined to not make too much noise by such a simple touch.

Sirius leaned back against Remus chest again, watching Remus' hand stroke him. It was mesmerizing the way Remus' hand glided slowly up and down. Sirius panted and whimpered now, pushing up into the curl of Remus' fingers, then down and back against Remus' cock.

'I love this,' hissed Sirius as he watched Remus' hand squeeze the tip of his cock, a squelching sound making it obvious how close Sirius was. Remus would twist his hand in the down stroke, making Sirius buck right off the bed while his mouth hung open.

Remus lifted Sirius' legs over his own thighs, spreading him in such a way that would no doubt be a traumatic image if one of the other boys decided to poke their heads in. By the way Sirius was thrashing, he didn't care if his mother walk in right now.

Sirius remembered they were on a tight schedule. He tried to think about how much time they had left but Remus was jerking him faster and grinding his own cock on Sirius and nothing fucking mattered anymore.

'Sirius…you need to come now.' Remus was placing hot, open mouthed kisses on Sirius' shoulder , eyes transfixed on Sirius' cock while he rut without shame.

'Oh fuck, faster. I need…twist…' Sirius' head was still on Remus' shoulder and he was now panting on Remus' neck. He used his arms to lift himself and sit fully on Remus' lap, grinding down and moaning along with Remus at the same time.

Remus knew what Sirius wanted and immediately pick up his pace, hand blurring completely with its speed. He could tell by the way Sirius' hands clutched at his thighs that he was about to come. 'I want to hear you. Moan for me, Sirius. _Please,' _Remus said before his wrist gave a particularly sharp twist.

Outside of the curtain, Peters voice rang sharply as he yelled, 'No! Don't blow! Don't fucking blow!'

It was all too much for Sirius. The hand stroking his cock, the other hand twisting his nipple. Remus' breathy plea to hear, to watch him come made Sirius keen and choke with the force of his orgasm. In turn, Remus braced one palm on the bed to lean backwards while the other clamped down on Sirius' stomach, keeping him in place as his hips thrust forwards and jerked uncontrollably. He came with a howl, arse lifting completely off the bed, taking Sirius long with him.

In a heartbeat, Sirius turned fully to snog the life out Remus. They had five minutes left according to Remus' calculations.

'You came in your pants like a randy eleven year old, Moony.' Trust Sirius to be the romantic of the two. Remus' laugh made up for it and he helped Sirius clean up and right his shirt and pants back into place.

'Nothing magic can't fix.' With a skilled flick of Remus' wand, the wetness was gone from his pants. Remus lay down on the bed, Sirius quickly following after him.

When James poked his head in a couple of minutes afterwards, he was displeased to see that both Remus and Sirius had fallen asleep. It was a shame. He'd figured they wanted to go and get something to eat.

Why anyone would get tired by simply reading a book was beyond James.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think you understand the amount of love I have for these two. It's unhealthy, really. <strong>

**WAIT. I take that back. Nothing is unhealthy when it comes to them.**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
